


Escaping Gravity

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Developing Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Mereka mungkin bukan kombinasi orang tua dan anak yang paling sempurna, namun Dongpyo bersyukur memiliki Papa yang bertindak sebagai ayah dan ibu sekaligus selama hampir sepuluh tahun terakhir. Yang mengajarinya banyak hal dengan keterbatasan waktu yang dimiliki. Yang menghujaninya perhatian dan kasih sayang tanpa syarat. Yang selalu berusaha memahami perasaannya, seremeh apapun.Tapi satu masalahnya: Dongpyo sering lupa, masih adaorang ketigadi antara mereka.





	Escaping Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> teruntuk [kak siska](https://twitter.com/minumtehtarik) yang selalu always menginspirasi.
> 
> judul diambil dari album nell yang dari dulu pengen saya jadiin judul fenfik haha. bisa dibaca sebagai kelanjutan dari [silent fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710262) versi 3-4 tahun ke depan, bisa juga dibaca sebagai kisah baru. bebas. suka-suka. yang penting ryeonseung berjaya.
> 
> saya suka kombinasi fluff dan humor, tapi tulisan saya suka tiba-tiba jadi angst. so proceed with cautions ya. selamat baca :)

Sebenarnya kalau Dongpyo dibilang butuh laptop baru dalam waktu dekat … nggak juga.

Ia sudah diberi fasilitas berlebih oleh ayahnya sejak kecil; mulai dari perangkat belajar seperti buku-buku interaktif berbasis _augmented reality_, _game-game_ dan video edukatif, sampai perangkat yang 100% murni digunakan untuk hiburan semacam konsol _game_ _PlayStation_ atau _Nintendo_. Istilah kerennya apa ya, Dongpyo punya _privilege_ — dan hal itu tak lepas dari statusnya sebagai anak tunggal seorang pengusaha yang kini menjalankan bisnis skala internasional. Meski punya banyak kesempatan buat pamer (seperti yang biasa dilakukan beberapa teman sekelasnya), Dongpyo enggan bercerita detail tentang sang ayah atau kondisi keluarganya secara umum. Eit, ia bahkan tidak suka bawa-bawa barang mahal bermerk ke sekolah kecuali benar-benar dibutuhkan. Kerja kelompok pun, ia tak bakal mau mengundang tim ke rumah. Kalau tak ada yang bersedia menyediakan ruang, paling-paling ia menyarankan semua anggota buat kerja kelompok di ruang publik seperti kafe atau taman, sekalian _refreshing_. Cuma ya … Dongpyo gampang tersulut kalau beberapa temannya yang sok mulai bawa-bawa ayahnya dalam percakapan mereka yang unfaedah. Ia beberapa kali hampir keceplosan mau teriak "Kalian para OKB tau apa?!" kalau tidak lebih dahulu terbayang-bayang raut kecewa lelaki yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidup. Nggak mau. Mengecewakan ayah masih berada di posisi nomer satu dalam daftar hal-hal yang ia benci.

Termasuk kemarin.

Yah, itu sih bukan hampir keceplosan lagi.

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Minhee dan Eunsang di kantin soal film-film baru di bioskop, tiba-tiba ada yang sengaja menyenggol kursi dan membuatnya posisinya oleng. Geng OKB (Orang Kaya Baru™) itu memang nggak ada capek-capeknya bikin orang emosi. Bukan hanya Dongpyo yang kena, masalahnya. Yang mereka anggap punya perawakan 'lemah' dan 'mudah ditindas' pasti jadi sasaran. Cih, mentang-mentang punya badan lebih tinggi dan muka sangar, langsung merasa punya hak menghakimi orang lewat fisik. Padahal Dongpyo juga bisa gulat, sayangnya (lagi-lagi) ia tidak mau bikin kerusuhan dan membuat ayahnya dipanggil pihak sekolah. Ia awalnya ingin mengabaikan mereka saja, melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Minhee dan Eunsang yang sama-sama _santuy, anti drama-drama club_, tapi kok ya!!! berani-beraninya mereka bilang, "Eh, si Bebek. Yang katanya anak kesayangan Papa tapi nggak punya laptop." dan membuat telinga Dongpyo otomatis memanas.

Pertama, yang boleh panggil Dongpyo si Bebek cuma ayahnya. Panggilan sayang itu punya sejarah panjang tersendiri, ia tidak ingin siapapun memakai, apalagi memeberinya konotasi negatif — sekalipun itu teman-teman yang sudah mengenalnya sejak SD. Kedua, ia tak pernah keberatan dicap 'anak Papa' karena kenyataannya memang begitu? ia anak ayahnya, bukan anak tetangga apalagi anak anjing. Kalaupun ada yang mengatakannya dengan intensi mengejek, Dongpyo tidak ambil pusing. Justru kalimat lanjutan 'tapi nggak punya laptop' lah yang membuat api dalam dadanya terpercik. Kalau mau mengejek Dongpyo yang tiap ada penugasan rajin ke lab komputer dengan alasan tidak punya laptop, silakan saja. Tapi membuat narasi seolah-olah ia tidak punya laptop karena sang ayah tidak mampu membelikan, atau tidak sayang padanya, itu sudah keterlaluan!

"HEH. Nggak usah bawa-bawa Papaku! kalian nggak tahu apa-apa!!" sahut Dongpyo saat itu, sambil menodongkan sumpit dalam genggaman. Adegan tersebut bukan hanya mengagetkan Minhee dan Eunsang, tapi juga geng OKB itu sendiri. Mereka mungkin tak menyangka suatu hari Dongpyo akan melawan juga meski sekedar dengan kata-kata. Ada jeda hening beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari anak-anak yang mengaku orangtuanya kaya dan punya jabatan itu tertawa,

"Papamu kan yang nggak pernah pulang karena sibuk itu? tapi tetep nggak bisa beliin _handphone_ bagus atau laptop sendiri padahal anaknya sudah gede."

"Gede, gede gimana?" komentar anak yang lain, sambil membentuk teropong dari tangan dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan Dongpyo, "aku nggak lihat apa-apa."

_Grrr._ Enak banget ngomongnya ya, Dongpyo benar-benar ingin menoyor mereka satu-satu. Kenapa memang kalau ayahnya jarang pulang?? toh tiap hari ayahnya tak pernah lupa menghubunginya lewat panggilan video, atau mengiriminya foto-foto indah dari berbagai tempat berbeda. Toh ayahnya tak pernah absen mengucapkan 'Selamat tidur, pahlawanku.' dan 'Selamat pagi, selamat beraktivitas di sekolah!' — Kenapa sih sayangnya orangtua harus diukur lewat barang-barang yang dibawanya sehari-hari? belum tahu mereka, kalau Dongpyo bisa dapat uang untuk beli barang apapun yang ia butuhkan saat itu juga. Belum tahu mereka ia punya alasan tidak merengek-rengek minta ponsel keluaran baru padahal anak-anak di sekolahnya sudah biasa menenteng dan gonta-ganti ponsel mahal seperti makanan ringan. Belum tahu, karena mereka cuma fokus merendahkan orang untuk meninggikan diri mereka sendiri!

Sambil memendam amarah, Dongpyo maju dan siap pasang kuda-kuda. Untungnya, Eunsang sigap menarik Dongpyo kembali ke kursi dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, membisikkan mantra sederhana yang ia yakini mampu membuat sahabatnya kembali sadar diri, "Pyo, nggak usah diladenin. Ingat prinsip, ingat Om Seungwoo."

Om Seungwoo?

Papa.

Oh iya.

"Ye! dia cupu, _guys_."

"Bawaan kali, paling-paling Papanya juga cupu."

Dongpyo menghela napas panjang, membuang muka dari mereka yang masih melanjutkan daftar cercaan. Duh, benar, kenapa juga ya harus meladeni manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan? ini semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding melihat Papa Seungwoo datang ke sekolah, pertama kalinya datang ke sekolah, bukan untuk mengambil rapot, tapi untuk bertanggungjawab atas ulah bodohnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia memberi Eunsang senyuman tipis. "Terima kasih ya sudah ngingetin. Kamu tahu aku banget, hehe."

…

…

_BUAGH!_ — satu tonjokan keras di pipi.

_JDUG!_ — satu tendangan maut di bokong.

"ADUH!" — satu teriakan pasca kepala digetok sumpit.

"PYO!!!!" — Eunsang dan Minhee berteriak bersamaan.

(Bukan hanya keceplosan, Dongpyo hari itu mengingkari definisi tingkah bodohnya sendiri dan benar-benar _all out_ membalas mereka satu per satu.)

Jadi ya, kembali lagi, sebenarnya kalau Dongpyo dibilang butuh laptop baru dalam waktu dekat … nggak juga.

Tapi kalau ayahnya sekarang duduk di hadapannya dan bertanya, "Kamu mau hadiah ulang tahun apa?" — sepertinya Dongpyo akan menjawab "Laptop".

Biar para bedebah itu bisa lihat kalau Papanya adalah Papa Terbaik Sedunia, bukan cupu dan tak mampu membelikannya apa-apa seperti yang mereka tuduhkan selama ini.

Hehe.

Walaupun tentu saja, Dongpyo bisa menebak adanya interogasi dan ceramah panjang terlebih dahulu :)

"Sayang, sebelum Papa dengar hadiah apa yang kamu inginkan tahun ini, Papa boleh dengar detail kejadian kemarin?"

Kabar baiknya adalah, pihak sekolah tidak sampai memanggil ayahnya ke sekolah. Dongpyo baru ingat kalau sekolahnya banyak menampung anak-anak orang terkenal dan cenderung tidak suka membesar-besarkan kasus kecil yang terjadi di lingkungan akademik. Sekali ada kasus yang mencuat dan sampai ke telinga para orangtua dengan gengsi tinggi, sudah dipastikan akan ada adu kekuatan beserta ancaman bawa-bawa ke pengadilan. Sekolah jelas tidak mau nama mereka jatuh setelah tergeret di pemberitaan lokal. Prinsipnya, kalau bisa diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan, kenapa tidak? Ya, setidaknya itu yang bisa Dongpyo simpulkan pasca (diam-diam) mendengarkan percakapan sang ayah dan guru bimbingan konselingnya lewat telepon tadi pagi. Bu Guru Kang bukan orang jahat hanya karena mengabarkan kalau dirinya terlibat pertengkaran dengan anak anggota dewan, kok — Dongpyo tahu ini semua hanya tugasnya; menyampaikan informasi dan permintaan dari sekolah. Tapi agak kesal juga ketika Dongpyo dibilang 'menyakiti' mereka secara fisik, seolah-olah anak-anak itu adalah korban dari kenakalannya; padahal ia melawan dalam rangka mempertahankan diri (dan kehormatan ayahnya).

"Menurut Papa gimana?" bukannya menjawab, Dongpyo malah bertanya balik. Ia tahu ayahnya saat ini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menampakkan emosi. Padahal diam-diam Dongpyo ingin dengar juga luapan kekesalan (atau minimal perubahan raut muka), karena saat ditelepon Bu Guru Kang, ayahnya cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk, meminta maaf, dan menghela napas panjang.

"Papa percaya Dongpyo bukan tipikal yang suka cari gara-gara, tapi Papa juga ingin tahu, apa yang membuat anak Papa sampai hilang kesabaran dan menonjok teman sendiri?"

_Papa percaya Dongpyo_. Mendengar itu saja sebenarnya Dongpyo sudah semacam menyesal dan ingin kabur saja dari pertemuan keluarga dadakan ini. Namun Dongpyo diajari untuk berani bertanggungjawab atas aktivitas apapun yang dipilihnya, juga terbiasa berdialog ketika terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara ia dan sang ayah. Akhirnya, dengan hati-hati ia pun mulai bercerita, "Mereka sudah berkali-kali mengataiku sejak aku pertama masuk sekolah, Pa. Biasanya aku abaikan mereka, karena kupikir meladeninya hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Tapi kemarin candaan mereka kelewat batas, dan aku tidak terima."

"Hoo. Candaan seperti apa memangnya?"

_Glek._ Dongpyo meneguk ludah. Apa ia harus bercerita juga kalau anak-anak itu secara langsung mengatai ayahnya cupu, jarang pulang, dan tidak sayang padanya? '_Kalau Papa tahu aku menonjok mereka demi membela nama baik keluarga, bisa jadi Papa bakal sedih dan kepikiran'_, batin Dongpyo dalam hati. Ia tidak mau ayahnya menyalahkan diri karena terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai terlihat kurang perhatian di mata orang lain. Sambil memikirkan jawaban yang pas, sesekali ia melirik ke arah ayahnya, memastikan beliau masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Anu," Dongpyo menyempatkan diri untuk mengatur napas sejenak, "mereka bilang aku miskin karena tidak punya _handphone_ bagus dan laptop sendiri. Ya aku marah lah, Papaku tidak bekerja sekeras ini demi anak semata wayang, untuk dibilang miskin oleh mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa." — Ya, begitu saja. Tidak berbohong, kan? cuma mengurangi sedikit konteks. Dongpyo sudah membayangkan ayah menatapnya bingung, dan mempertanyakan hal-hal semacam, '_Mengapa harus marah dibilang miskin? kita tahu itu tidak benar, terserah mereka mau percaya atau abai,_' kemudian memberinya tips-tips agar tidak mudah terbawa emosi. Tapi ternyata, yang dilakukan ayahnya justru di luar dugaan.

Lelaki itu tertawa kencang dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat-erat. "Pyoo, haha, ya ampun!"

"Pa ... Papa nggak marah sama aku?" tanya Dongpyo lirih, di sela-sela sesi berpelukan.

"Hahaha, Papa senang kamu tidak diam saja ketika dipandang rendah orang lain, tapi Papa rasa kamu bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan cara yang lebih elegan." jelas sang ayah, masih diiringi tawa yang membuat matanya menyipit seperti karakter _Snoopy_. Kata Papa, Mama dulu sering memanggilnya Tuan _Snoopy_; dan Dongpyo merasa di saat-saat tertentu fitur keduanya memang mirip. Tapi ya ... itu cerita yang bisa dibahas lain hari. Sekarang Dongpyo lebih tertarik dengan bahasan: cara elegan apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya? memakai barang-barang mahal ke sekolah? tiba-tiba mengunggah potret lamanya ketika liburan ke luar negeri di akun media sosial, atau apa itu istilah anak-anak sekarang, _flexing_?

"Kalau tidak dengan fisik, Papa punya alternatif apa untuk melawan mereka? walau jujur saja Pa, kupikir tonjokan dan tendanganku kemarin tidak seberapa keras. Mereka saja yang terlalu lemah." Benar. Nyatanya mereka cuma tinggi dan besar di luar saja, tidak menjamin kebugaran fisiknya. Tahun-tahun yang dihabiskan bersama sang ayah membuat Dongpyo semakin yakin bahwa penampakan tidak bisa menjadi penentu kekuatan dan ketahanan seseorang. Sosok Papa itu, mengutip Dongpyo ketika bercerita soal Pak Seungwoo di hadapan Eunsang dan Minhee, meskipun terlihat kalem dan lemah lembut, tapi seusai mengajaknya olahraga dan berlatih di _gym_ langganan, baru ketahuan kalau tubuhnya tidak kalah dengan para binaragawan. (Kalau ditanya apakah Dongpyo punya keinginan memiliki tubuh seperti ayahnya? duh, tentu saja. Dua-tiga tahun ke depan, saat ia sudah bertambah tinggi dan masuk usia-usia puber, ehm … lihat saja, ia bertekad akan mengupayakannya dengan lebih serius.)

Ada kerlingan mata penuh arti yang diberikan ayah padanya sebagai respons pertanyaan terakhir. "Apa Dongpyo mau Papa belikan _handphone_ baru? _iPhone 11 Pro Max_?"

Yang benar saja. Masa Papa benar-benar menyuruh … uh, mendukung (rencana terpendamnya) untuk _flexing_?

"Aku masih suka pakai _Android_ sih, Pa. Lagipula buat apa _handphone_ bagus-bagus buat anak seumuranku? mending beli buat Papa sendiri."

"Hmm. Oke. Apa mau laptop? sekalian buat hadiah ulang tahun."

"Nah. Itu." Dongpyo menjentikkan jari, kemudian tersenyum sampai gigi-giginya tampak dari depan. Ia kembali melingkarkan tangan untuk memeluk sang ayah, menyandarkan kepala dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama — pertanda bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mengapresiasi tawaran yang diberikan. Jujur, kalau saja tidak berdekatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya, Dongpyo pasti akan berpikir panjang sebelum minta dibelikan barang spesifik seperti ini. Alasannya sederhana: ia memiliki prinsip "memberi sebelum meminta". Sebelum ia mampu membanggakan sang ayah dengan prestasi, kebaikan, dan capaian apapun yang dapat terindera, Dongpyo berusaha menahan keinginan-keinginan pribadinya (catat, keinginan lho ya, bukan kebutuhan). Entah apa yang mempengaruhinya menjadi sosok seperti ini … yang jelas bukan karena ia sering menonton sinetron kutukan anak durhaka seperti kata Minhee. Ha.

Prinsipnya ini agak lucu sih, mengingat sampai sekarang ayahnya kerap memberikan sesuatu secara mendadak dan cuma-cuma, yang ujungnya diprotes keras oleh Dongpyo, kemudian ditimpali dengan kalimat yang membuat Dongpyo bungkam: "Pyo, kewajiban Papa bukan hanya memenuhi kebutuhanmu, tapi juga membahagiakanmu."

"Nggak apa-apa aku minta laptop bagus, Pa?"

"Ya nggak apa. Kan Papa yang nawarin buat hadiah ulang tahun kamu? sekaligus hadiah kamu sudah jadi anak baik buat Papa."

"Anak baiknya Papa kan habis nonjok teman sendiri?" Dongpyo setengah serius menanyakan hal ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, ayahnya justru tertawa, menarik-narik pipi Dongpyo sampai pemiliknya merasa kesakitan.

"Pyo mau rahasia? Papa dulu sering dikata-katai juga oleh teman-teman sekelas. Jelek lah, bodoh lah, lemah lah. Papa awalnya diam saja, karena tahu apa yang mereka katakan itu kosong, tak ada artinya buat hidup Papa. Tapi karena suatu hari mereka bawa-bawa nama Kakek, Papa nggak terima dong. Akhirnya Papa tonjok juga mereka sekuat tenaga … sampai Papa dipanggil ke ruang BK. Hehe … Papa paham perasaan itu, Pyo. Papa paham."

Oh._ Oh._

Ternyata benar kata peribahasa, buah tidak akan jatuh jauh-jauh dari pohonnya.

Dongpyo masih belum mau mengakui kejadian yang ia alami kemarin juga karena ada oknum bawa-bawa nama Papa. Namun, tanpa mengaku pun sepertinya sang ayah sudah paham, apa yang membuatnya memilih untuk melawan. Memang bukan cara yang paling elegan, tapi setidaknya, setelah ini mereka yang suka cari gara-gara tahu, sampai batas mana mereka bisa mengganggu dan mengata-ngatai dirinya.

"Lagipula, apa yang Pyo lakukan kemarin tidak akan menghapus apa yang sudah Pyo upayakan selama satu semester terakhir. Papa kenal kamu lebih dari yang kamu kira."

"Jadi besok kalau mereka nakal lagi, boleh Pyo tonjok lebih keras?"

"Lho nggak gitu, Sayang …"

Mereka berpelukan dan tertawa bersama setelah itu, kemudian beranjak untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Rutinitas mereka ketika di akhir minggu hampir selalu seperti ini. Berdua, saling berbagi cerita dan kegelisahan yang belum sempat diungkap lewat telepon. Mereka mungkin bukan kombinasi orang tua dan anak yang paling sempurna, namun Dongpyo bersyukur memiliki Papa yang bertindak sebagai ayah dan ibu sekaligus selama hampir sepuluh tahun terakhir. Yang mengajarinya banyak hal dengan keterbatasan waktu yang dimiliki. Yang menghujaninya perhatian dan kasih sayang tanpa syarat. Yang selalu berusaha memahami perasaannya, seremeh apapun.

Mungkin karena inilah ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sungkan meminta sembarangan dan paling takut mengecewakan sosok yang ia sayangi segenap jiwa raga. Mungkin karena inilah ia jadi sensitif dan tidak mau seorangpun memandang rendah ayahnya.

"Besok mau langsung cari laptop? mumpung masih Minggu. Tapi Papa ada urusan di kantor, jadi tak bisa menemani."

Dongpyo yang sebelumnya sedang asyik mengaduk telur, menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menatap sang ayah yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ya nggak apa sih. Beli _online_ kan juga bisa. Nanti aku tanya ke Eunsang spesifikasi laptop seperti apa yang cocok buatku sekarang."

"Nggak cuma sekarang, bisa buat Pyo sampai 4-5 tahun ke depan, lho. Kalau pinter-pinter jaga bisa dipakai sampai kuliah."

"Benar juga, ya." Dongpyo menjentikkan jari, entah mengapa semakin semangat mencari laptop terbaik — yang ternyata bukan (sekedar) untuk _flexing_, tapi juga memenuhi kebutuhannya di masa mendatang. Selamat tinggal komputer lab sekolah dan PC lama Papa yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas, inilah saatnya Dongpyo _upgrade_.

"Hmm. Atau Pyo mau ditemani Om Seungyoun buat beli laptop baru? besok ia kuminta ke sini."

...

..

.

Apa kata Papa? Om Seungyoun? :D

He he he.

He he.

( Seketika itu Dongpyo diingatkan lagi oleh takdir, bahwa dalam kisah bahagia antara ia dan sang ayah, masih ada _orang ketiga_. )


End file.
